This invention relates to a fixed-blade knife structured and constructed for rugged service, and, more particularly, to such a knife having a steel blade and tang, and an injection co-molded plastic and rubber handle.
Knives may be generally classified as fixed-blade and movable-blade designs. The common hunting knife and folding pocket knife are examples of these two types. Fixed-blade knives are typically stronger and capable of heavier-duty service than movable-blade knives. The movable-blade knives have the advantages that a variety of blades (or tools) can be provided in a single knife, and the blade(s) can be folded away for storage. The present invention relates to fixed-blade knives.
For some applications, fixed-blade knives must be capable of bearing large loadings and withstanding extreme abuse without failing. As an example, some users may require a knife that can be used in the traditional cutting role of a knife and weapon. The knife must be designed so that it is easily and firmly grasped when used in these ways. Beyond these conventional roles, the knife must also serve as a pry bar, a wedge, a hammer, or other type of tool, because the user may only carry the knife when entering hostile conditions where these other tool capabilities may be required. The user must be able to grip the knife whether the handle is wet or dry, and must be able to properly orient the knife solely by feel so that it can be used in darkness. The knife must not fail in any of these uses, or when subjected to other extreme conditions such as being run over by a vehicle, hit by a bullet, abraded, placed in a flame, or contacted to corrosive or other damaging fluids.
Most commonly, a fixed-blade knife has a blade with a tang extending from the blade. Side pieces are attached over the sides of the blade with fasteners such as rivets. Experience shows that these conventional fixed-blade knives cannot begin to perform the functions described above for a rugged-service knife, as the fasteners soon loosen or fail and the side pieces fall away, or the blade/tang fails.
More recently, it has been possible to injection mold one-piece plastic or rubber handles onto the tangs of fixed-blade knives. While an improvement over fixed-blade knives with fastened side pieces, these knives still have shortcomings when used in extreme conditions. For example, plastic is difficult to grasp, while rubber lacks the required strength and rigidity.
There continues to be a need for a fixed-blade knife that is suitable for use in the most rugged, extreme conditions, and will not fail in such use. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.